


To Find Your Place

by Elivie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oumasai - Freeform, Phantom Thief AU, Saihara is an detective, Saihara was in the class from 1DR, Saiouma - Freeform, V3 cast has been growing up together, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivie/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: Saihara is bored of his daily life. When he encountered the elusive Phantom Thief he gains new kind of entertainment. Maybe it’s not a bad idea to help him out a bit. It's not that Saihara doesn't know what will bring it upon him - he knows but ignores it and let himself be absorbed by the Phantom Thief.[Just like in otome/BL games this is a story where the reader has choices. Your choice holds meaning for the story. It's up to YOU what end we're going to reach!]





	To Find Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> A) Voting time will last for 2-3 days. Once it’s over I’ll remove the link to the poll.  
> B) Continuation will be based on the answer chosen by the majority.  
> C) Every choice will give affection points (AP) - there’s a possibility of gaining 1, 3 or 5 points per chapter.  
> D) In the next chapters, I’ll add the number of AP you would gain for each answer. [They have been earlier established and won't change.]  
> E) The amount of collected points will determine which ending I’ll publish.
> 
> As for now, I’m not sure yet if I’ll go with Bad-Normal-Good type of ending or Tragic-Dramatic-Romantic kind of ending. Also, this story probably’s going to have 5 chapters (+/-1) + 1 more as ending. Anyway, have fun!

Everything has been dull in Saihara’s life. Since graduating from Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Detective he was working constantly on cases. Any needs for a break he cut down to the bare minimum.

Somehow during that one year, Saihara lost that something that made his work rewarding. Although, he had to work even more. He wasn’t the only Ultimate Detective that have been trained in HPA. In the same class as him was also Kirigiri Kyouko.

Not to say much, Saihara tried to do his best to not bother or not to be constantly compared to her. Working so much showed the others that’s fine to give him additional cases. All of this made Saihara’s daily life focused on even more work.

He had enough of it.

It couldn’t bring him any satisfaction anymore. Of course, he didn’t complain about it on the outside. It would be way too embarrassing for Saihara.

Considering all of the pros and cons Saihara kept enduring all of this altogether. It’s not that he can’t end it once he wants, right?

Or so Saihara tried to convince himself but it didn’t change the fact that his life turned out to be simply boring. The one time he had a free day he had to bring few reports with him to home. Because Saihara knew ahead of time that he’ll otherwise stay in his place all day long and will be feeling down. He couldn’t waste time at such nuisance.

Even now he was sitting at the desk of his private office in the famous detective’s agency. The one that hired Kirigiri-san too. It’s not that he doesn’t like her, she was his classmate. But Saihara never could really dismiss the inferiority complex he had around her.

Saihara rubbed his eyes and focused on the paper he held in hand. He read through with the utmost care he could matter. That’s it until the phone ranged. Saihara quickly reached for the handset on his table.

“I’m listening.” He said.

It was his office phone so it could be only someone from work. In that case, they didn’t call for Saihara but for a detective Saihara.

“Mr. Saihara your attendance is highly required at the Museum of Ancient Times. We got a new calling card from the Phantom Thief itself.”

Saihara listened to the man and didn't comprehend. It wasn’t his case, this one belonged to Kirigiri-san, there had to be some mistake on the paperwork. Saihara glanced over the watch at the wall. It was almost 20:30. (8:30 PM)

“Sorry, but shouldn’t you call detective Kirigiri instead? She’s working on catching the Phantom Thief” Saihara pointed. As if he didn’t follow a course of her doing.

“No, Mr. Saihara. Today in the morning we got the information that detective Kirigiri dropped this case. She recommended us your services and your higher-ups approved of this decision.”

Oh.

So Saihara got delegated to this case and yet he didn’t get informed about it. He bitted his lower lip and squeezed tightly the hand holding the earpiece.

“...”

“Mr. Saihara?”

He had to get a hold of himself.

“I’m on the way, what’s the calling card says?”

“I do believe it’s better if you see it for yourself.”

“Fine, I’ll be there soon.”

The end of their call has been a formality. Just exchanging necessary pieces of information without any unneeded hesitation or anything. Saihara got up and took his jacket from the stillage. Even while working he kept his room in tidiness so he didn’t bother showing earlier opened cases to files. Instead, he made sure to lock his room with a key and rode to the place of a possible heist.

 

* * *

 

The time Saihara spent talking to the director of a museum, chief of police and main guard he could make more useful by analyzing construction plan of the building. The owner of this place was seriously worried about the collection and once in a while interjected the discussion about security. It only more frustrated other males since the Phantom Thief haven’t been caught even with Kirigiri-san’s help.

Looking at Saihara they clearly showed their doubts and the lack of trustworthiness in his ability.

And as if to mock his detective’s pride Saihara got located at the close building’s rooftop. From this place, he could only observe the outgoing. Not a chance of preventing the Phantom Thief from stealing or gathering data about him. Saihara could only watch from above the Museum's roof.

“It’s almost time…” He muttered to himself and started tapping his fingers at the fence.

Saihara didn't belong to easily irritated people but this time it crossed the line. If they didn't want him being present then they shouldn't call for him in the first place! Saihara could as peacefully as possible continue his own paperwork in the office. So absorbed by his own thoughts he didn’t notice someone's presence.

“What are you looking at, mister?”

The sudden voice startled Saihara and made him look more closely to the future crime scene. Focusing on watching Museum through binos Saihara didn’t avert his sight to look at the newcomer.

“I’m looking at the museum, don’t distract me, please.”

The person chuckled and their voice has gotten louder as they came closer to Saihara’s observation point.

“Where’s detective Kirigiri? I haven’t seen her around.”

“She won’t be there. I’m here to take her place.” Saihara said somehow not satisfied. If it was her, then those males wouldn’t refuse trustworthiness of her check-up's. Once again he wasn't like her.

“Ah… So you’re the new detective… detective Saihara that’s it?” He purred the last words.

Something is wrong, Saihara’s mind screamed to him. This area should be secluded due to the calling card museum’s owner received. Furthermore, no one from the outside should know that he was the one sent to observe from above. Saihara let the binos rest at his chest secured by the belt and turned around.

“Anyway, who se... Y-You…!” Saihara widened eyes and gasped.

Ahead of him was no one else than the Phantom Thief itself. His characteristic white uniform with a checkered scarf, surrounded by the black cape covered tightly his body. It smoothly prevented Saihara from identifying more details about his body type. Due to the night time, he couldn’t see clearly this thief’s face either, but for sure his tied to ponytail hair has been in dark color.

“You’re new here so I could spare you but that wouldn’t be fun, now would it?” He said and before Saihara could do anything he shortened a distance between them to the arm length.

It left Saihara slightly confused but quickly he regained back his demeanor. This was also the moment he acknowledged the fact about his own inability to protect himself. Because of the rush to get there, he didn’t bring with himself a gun. Even if Saihara didn’t like to use it, it was always some buster for confidence since he has had at least some ways of protecting himself.

The handcuffs wouldn’t be useful for this type of criminal too. Saihara scolded himself mentally for not thinking it through.

“Aren’t you late for your heist?” Saihara took a glance at the wristwatch on the left hand and showed the time to the thief. “It’s a two minutes after your established time.”

The thief boldly showed his face slightly to the side and pouted. “You didn't get it, have you? Did you even see my calling card? How could you ignore it?!” He said as his lips started to tremble. “A-And I even sacrificed my time to check if you’re worth any efforts! You big meanie!” The smaller boy sobbed while tears lively flowed from his eyes.

It took at first Saihara off guard. It had been different to read about that act from reports than experiencing it on himself… Saihara took an unsure step back and lifted his hand slightly as if he wanted to cheer that person.

“W-Wait! I...I don-”

“I don’t understand what you mean, nishishishi riiiight?” The thief took Saihara’s wrist before he could even touch him.

Saihara snuffled from the pressure he felt on his hand. It was so much stronger than one would expect from that frame. He tried to shake it off but the grip was too strong.

Undoubtedly Saihara caught up on the real meaning of it. It was a warning.

“N-No it’s... “ Saihara took a breath to calm his nerves and tried again.” No, it’s not that. I didn’t get to see your calling card…” He muttered quietly in shame. As if it was even his fault that his current superiors didn't trust Saihara with that information.

The boy looked at him blankly, brushing aside any trace of emotions from his face. “You didn’t?” The gaze of his dark eyes burned Saihara. Almost as if he was trying to penetrate detective’s mind.

“No, I didn’t.” He said.

“Oh…”

For a moment there wasn’t even place for the slightest movement between them. As if the time had got frozen. A mere moment but it made an impression on the detective. Not to say the topic of the Phantom Thief hadn’t been appealing before…

But meeting him in the flesh is without any comparison

“Okay!” The boy regained his composure as if it was nothing. He took both of Saihara’s hands in his own and pulled him closer. Saihara stumbled at that move and almost fall over the ground if it wasn’t for the firm grasp of that thief. “Maybe you deserve for a really small chance to redeem yourself! But don't dare you to think I do this to every detective… I have some standards, duh!” He winked and giggled at Saihara’s abashed look. “As for now… It’s time for our parting! Shame I didn’t get you to pursue me…” He whined and took a few steps back pulling Saihara with him.

Soon as the Museum’s roof were no longer in their sight’s area the thief left his hands. He glanced curiously at the detective as Saihara obediently followed him. It could have been only a hallucination but Saihara thought he saw for a shred of second a change in his facial expression.

“What are you waiting for? Not calling for help? Not trying to catch me? You're a pretty weird detective... Or maybe you believe you'll be able to handcuff me yourself?”

The Phantom Thief changed his posture to a less relaxed one and shifted slightly stepping in place. Saihara took this as a chance but also the impatience so he slightly bent closer to the boy.

"If... I do believe you'll find out it at our next meeting. "

“Nishishi, I see you're not as the previous detectives. Expecting from me to sing them all answers to their questioning...Such nuisance."

All of this situation has been weird in all means possible. Ignoring his work? Check. Talking with the criminal like with a friend? Check. Letting himself be defenseless and somehow get along with it? Check.

Everything that Saihara made at this place of heist had been wrong!

Not to say he could sense the way a little part of him broke apart. The one part that has been dictating Saihara to live for the Ultimate's expectations. This situation has been the most interesting that happened to Saihara in the meantime of a few months if not since he graduated HPA. Albeit it had been for the cost of his toady’s work...

As a detective, he shouldn’t talk like that with a criminal. But something inside of him decided it’s his best time and even if he could he wouldn’t be able to hand that thief over.

He doesn't want to do it.

Saihara just can’t lose the source of walking unpredictability known as the Phantom Thief. Even if it’s going to take all of his work to hell… It would at least be interesting, so different from his daily routine. But could he really make that decision basing on such feelings?

Saihara has been drowned in his thoughts that flaw through his mind with incredible speed. It has been only a few blinks of an eye while Saihara didn't pay attention to lost from the sight the Phantom Thief.

Once he regained all of his attention back Saihara spotted the smaller boy a few steps behind himself. He was leaned by the opposite fence and looked boringly at his own hand. As soon as he felt Saihara’s look at him again he waved his hand and squeezed the hem of his cape.

“Have you done ignoring me already? Nice!” He said not holding back any trace of sarcasm in his voice. “As for now...Farewell, my new detective!” Thief chuckled and smugly grinned to Saihara as he noticed detective blinking at him. Soon enough he turned around - ready to jump.

If Saihara won’t hurry up then the Phantom Tief’s going to escape. But what he can do in this situation?

 

**#1 What should Saihara do?**

**_[1]_ ** _Call out after him_

 **_[2]_ ** _Give him his business card_

 **_[3]_ ** _Reach out to him_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you don't mind then tell me what do you think about this story!
> 
> For a long time already, I've been playing otome and BL games on the phone. I love the concept of choosing the answers, which leads to what will happen next because it's similar to life. Our decisions do have an effect on the future. The same way it's for this story.


End file.
